Nowadays, vehicles are widely employed as major transportation means in daily living, but there is more suffering from more air-polluted living circumstances by discharge fumes from vehicle engines, and it is especially worse in urban cities where sometimes serious air levels threatens breathing. And even though waste fume standards have been set up to be followed for the protection of labor units, not much improvement has been perceived, and we are in need of some effective way to deal with the waste fumes from vehicles in order to reduce air pollution.